Living Right
by Jazbells16
Summary: One day, Bella is told that her father has mysteriously disappeared. She takes a year off of school in order to get over the pain and find herself. What happens when she goes back to Forks High with a new attitude? Who will she meet and what will she learn? Note: this story takes place in modern time, and is BellaxJasper. Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated M for possible future stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! First off, I just wanted to say that this is my first EVER fan fiction, so treat me well :) I hope you guys like this! I am probably going to stick to twilight and BellaxJasper pairings, so I hope you guys are fine with that. I do have school, so I will try to post something new every week or so, but I'll make sure to let you know if I can't.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Twilight related. That's all Stephenie Meyer's :) let's goooo**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Be careful"

"I always am"

That was the last conversation I had with Charlie before he disappeared. His disappearing hit me hard. I'm not sure why, since I was never close to him and I don't think that him being my father was the only thing that made me react the way I did. I regret not getting to know Charlie more. I know we would have been close, but it's too late now.

I remember it like it was yesterday. I had just ended my first day at the wonderful Forks High school and was sitting at the kitchen table, finishing up my homework. Two cops, his closest friends on the force, had knocked on my door. Maybe it was because of the extremely bad weather that day, or the way the police's knuckles hit the door, but I suddenly felt uneasy. I opened the door and let them in. They immediately told me what was going on. After letting them leave, I fell to the floor. What I did next will always surprise me.

I picked up the phone and called my mother, telling her that I needed to be emancipated. I knew that I could do fine on my own. I had enough money in the bank to last me a lifetime thanks to my grandmother, who had passed away when I was ten. Although she was worried about me, my mother was fine with it. I stayed out of school for the rest of the year, although I made sure that someone brought my assignments to me. The principle and staff there trusted me enough, and felt bad enough, that they let me finish the year at home as long as I did all my assignments, and somehow got them to the teachers. I spent that year finding myself, going to parties, making friends, and allowing life to take over me. I doubted that Charlie would have wanted me to have lived my life as a walking corpse.

Now, I'm standing in front of my mirror, getting ready for my first day as a senior. I almost talked myself out of going after putting on the first outfit. It looked wrong on me…too goody two shoes, especially after spending the last year in booty shorts and crop tops. I threw the clothes off my body and walked into my closet, which I had constructed out of my old room after taking over Charlie's room. I stood in the middle of the room and let the clothes in it call to me. I was never much the type to shop a lot, but Charlie's sudden disappearance, and the help of some of my friends, made me rethink that part of my character. I sighed and walked over to my normal clothes.

After close inspection and a lot of thinking, I decided that I would have to make a grand entrance. I picked out my Topshop Hand Crocheted Bralette, distressed boyfriend jeans, and Jeffrey Campbell Lita Platform Lace-up Boot Shoes. I grabbed a leather jacket just in case it got too cold. The night before I had made sure my nails were the perfect matte black french tips anyone had seen, so I wouldn't have to worry about that. I popped my Egyptian rings on, all of them placed on different parts of my finger, and the Bee Goddess Eros ear cuff. I curled my hair into loose waves and put it up in a half-up hair bow bun. For makeup, I stuck with a nude lip and a light smokey eye. Forks was going to see a new side of Bella today.

* * *

 **Sooo that's the beginning. I know it's suuper short, but I can assure you that the next chapter will be longer! You got to see my version of Bella and a little bit of what makes her who she is now. Thank you so much for reading this far ahead! If you have any suggestions, let me know! Another chapter will be up pretty quickly. I already have a plan written out. By the way, this story is going to follow Twilight's plot line pretty closely, even though I will be changing a few things here and there. At some point, it might go a completely different direction, but as for now, expect to see some things through Bella's new perspective on life. Ahh this got too long! See you guys soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Soo I had written the first chapter a while ago and then deleted it after a couple of days. Sorry about that for anyone who has already read it. Basically, I was busy and knew that I couldn't get to it for a while. I didn't want to keep anyone waiting, so I just took it off of here until I actually had time. To avoid that from happening again, I already have a couple of chapters finished just in case. I'll still be trying to post at least once a week. Thanks for the support! Here's the second chapter. How's school going to be for Bella?**

 **DISCLAIMER- I don't own Twilight or Jasper's sparkly ass (that's all Stephenie Meyer's)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

I drove into the school's parking lot right after everyone had already arrived, which meant that, not only would everybody be watching me, the new girl, but I would have a difficult time finding parking. I drove for about a minute before I found the perfect parking spot. It wasn't too far or too close to the school, something that made me wonder why it wasn't taken already. _Whatever._ As I started scooted into the parking, a car honk made me stop and look up. I saw the burliest guy I have ever seen in my life smirk at me while standing through his jeep's roof as the car drove. He was gorgeous. So was the model, who I assumed was his girlfriend, that was driving the car. I couldn't control myself, and raised my eyebrow at him. He smirked for half a second, clearly amused. Their car gracefully rolled into the spot that I was about to take, and I got pissed. The guy laughed out loud this time, showing his dimples. I couldn't mask the smile that I let through, and, when he smiled back, I knew we would be best friends. So, I flipped him off, earning yet another laugh.

I looked around again and spotted a parking space right across from where my original spot was stolen. Perfect. Of course only I would miss that and give a stranger the bird. _Oh well._ I parked my car, picked up my bag, and got out. As soon as I locked it and turned to face the school, I was met by a never ending amount of stares. I mean, I knew that I would be stared at, but I also thought that the students here would have other things to do than to gawk at the new girl. _Maybe it's the car._ I looked back at where my new best friend and his girlfriend had parked and noticed two more figures exiting the vehicle. One of them might as well have been a midget, too bad she was just a bit too tall for that title. I didn't get a good vibe from her. She seemed like a kiss up, and I can smell fake from miles away. There was something else bothering me about her, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I shrugged the feeling off as I inspected the fourth passenger.

When I looked at him, he was already looking at me. _Creepy much?_ He looked like he was in pain. I raised my eyebrow at him too, something I think I might have to do a lot of today. He was average, well, as average as gorgeous can get. It didn't escape me that they were all beautiful, much more beautiful than the other high schoolers in Forks. Speaking of which, they didn't look like high schoolers at all.

I realized that I had been standing and staring at them for as long as the other Forks students were staring at me, and looked away. I started walking towards the front entrance, and I was almost at the steps when someone grabbed onto my shoulder and forced me to stop in my tracks. Nobody does that to me, especially if their hand was that cold. I looked over my shoulder and gave the person my most intimidating bitch face, until I realized who it was.

"Hey, sorry," dimple guy said. "I was just trying to introduce myself to the girl who flipped me off. I don't think I deserve that face. I'm Emmett," he smirked. I smiled, calming my face.

"Sorry about that, and the face I guess," I said. I turned to face him and saw the other three coming our way. "I'm thinking you're going to have to introduce me to more than just yourself."

"Yup," he said as he turned his head. "The hot one with the great body is my wi-girlfriend Rosalie, but you can just call her Rose." Rose flitted over to him and hit him in the back of his head, and he pouted. POUTED. _The big bear pouted,_ I thought as I tried to hold in a snort.

"What was that for Rosie?" He asked.

"Em, I would appreciate it if you didn't introduce me like that to people," She rolled her eyes at him. Regardless, you could practically feel the love they had for each other. _Damn, and they're only in High School._ "Hey new girl. I'm Rosalie, and yes you can call me Rose," she looked pointedly at Emmett and then back to me. "What's your name?"

"Isabella, but do me a favor and only call me Bella," I told her. I hated that name. It took way too long to say and was way to formal. Bella was sweet, short, simple, and tasteful. Rose nodded at me, and took reign of the introductions.

"Ok, Bella. Those two," she said as she pointed behind her at Pixy and Creepy, "are Edward and Alice. They're on, like, another planet a lot of the time, so you don't have to pay too much attention to them." She whispered that last sentence in a volume I had to strain my ear to hear. _Note taken._ I nodded at her, conveying my understanding.

"Hey," I waved at them, earning waves back. That was all I got though. They walked right by me without so much as a "hi". Rose looked at me with an I-told-you-so look. I could tell I would like her just as much as I was going to like Emmett, who nudged her right when I realized that.

"Hey, Rose, Where's Jazz?"

"He's coming, probably. He should be here in, well, now," she said as she pointed to the entrance of the parking lot.

I looked over to where she was pointing, and to where Emmett was heading, and saw someone on a jet black MV Agustu F4CC. After seeing that beauty, I was about to run over there with Emmett.

Growing up, I had gotten an interest in all things two to four wheeled because of one of my mom's boyfriends. He taught me all about them, how to fix them up, and how to ride them. _I liked him. Too bad Renee didn't keep him._

Before I could think about anything else, Rose took my hand and started dragging me over to the beauty. I guess I'm officially a part of the group and don't have to go on a scavenger hunt for interesting people to talk to here. I know I'm being too condescending, but the kids here definitely looked and acted like they belonged in kindergarten, at least from my observations.

When we got to Emmett and the mystery man, I made sure I put all my attention on the driver of the bike. I would die if someone unworthy of the Agusta was riding it. The man took off his helmet and revealed a head of loose, blonde curls. He turned around, and my heart skipped a beat. Thank god I had gotten rid of the annoying blushing habit, otherwise I would be as red as a tomato right about now. I calmed myself down and, when I was finally in the right mind, looked back at the man. He was just as beautiful as the others. Scratch that, he was more beautiful. He was a god. I shook my head. _Stop that! You haven't even spoken to him yet!_ I could not believe I was turning into a mush ball right now. He got off the bike, seemingly unaware that I was there, and took off his jacket. _As if I needed more of a reason to drool._ His body was, simply put, perfection.

"Hey Jazzmaster! You should've just rode with us, man!" Emmett whined.

He finally faced us to respond to Emmett, but jumped back slightly when he noticed I was standing there. Emmett and Rose looked surprised and I wondered why. I mean, I would be surprised too if a stranger was suddenly standing there. He looked at my face and then his eyes slowly traveled down my body. I smirked. _See something you like?_ I had the biggest urge to wiggle my eyebrows. I thanked god he hadn't witness me eye-raping him two seconds ago. The moment disappeared as quickly as it came. He looked at Emmett and smiled, another image that I would have to ingrain into my memory.

"How could I leave my baby all alone in the house, Em?" He said nodding towards the bike, which I had totally forgotten about. _I approve of god riding that thing!_

Clearly, Emmett had forgotten all about his state of surprise, but I could tell that Rose was smirking at me from the corner of my eye. I would just have to pretend that I have no clue what she clearly thinks she knows.

"Let's go, Bella," she winked as the bell signaling the start of school rang. She wrapped her arm around mine and I could practically see the boys of Forks High drooling as we strut to class.

* * *

 **Okie dokes. That was the second chapter. I'm gonna try to make these longer, so bear with me. I keep thinking that these are going to be too long and you guys are going to get bored with the chapter. Feel free to tell me whether you want it longer, shorter, or to keep it like this.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie dokes. Here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **P.S. I don't own anything (it's all Stephenie Meyer's)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **JPOV**

"Jasper, honey, you should go to school today. It's your first day of your last year. You might as well," Esme told me from downstairs. Thank god I have vampire hearing.

"Yeah, I'm goin', ma," I said as I put on some jeans, a t-shirt, and my trusty cowboy boots. I walked downstairs to where Esme was and gave her a kiss on the cheek before grabbing my keys and heading to the garage. It didn't matter that I was one of the most ruthless bastards in the world, she was still my ma.

I walked over to my bike, the only thing that I really cared about, grabbed my helmet, and got the fuck out of the house 'fore Esme beat my ass for bein' late for school. I made a good decision to leave separate from the rest of them. I don' think I can stand Alice an'more. She was getting too clingy, even after we split. I sighed. She was a handful, one that I would have ta deal with 'til she gets herself a mate.

I reached the school in record time and surveyed the parkin' lot. A Lamborghini Reventon was sittin' in my spot. I was supposed to meet Rose and Em here, so I didn' try an' take to long to find another spot. I jus' parked near it. My bike won't bother anybody anyway.

I felt Emmett and Rose stop behin' me an' took off my helmet and Jacket after gettin' off the bike. I turned around and jumped a little when I saw a human standing with them. How hadn't I felt her here. I looked at her clearly an', fuck me silly, I was starin' into the most beautiful eyes on the planet. I let my eyes roam her body an' nearly let out a moan. She was livin', breathin' perfection. I saw her smirk for half a second and noticed that she felt smug. _Alright darlin', guess someone's gettin' cocky._ I answered Emmett's question an' tried to ignore the human. It would do me no good to get close to her. The bell rang and Rose took the girl away to class. Em and I walked behin' them, allowing me easy access to check out her round ass.

"Jazzman, I made a new friend," Emmett said, oblivious to what I was doing. "Her names Isabella, oh, but, don't call her that. She likes Bella. I think I'm gonna start calling her Bells. Maybe Bellaboo, or Bellabear, since I like bears you know. Or maybe…" I tuned him out. Bella. That was a perfect name for her. I looked ahead of me again, hoping to see more of Bella, but realized that she was suddenly gone. Where in hell…?

"…and I guess Rose is gonna miss some of class so that she can help Bells get her schedule. Ooh! Hopefully she'll make sure Bells gets into our classes. I heard that she missed last year 'cause of some freak accident involving her dad," Emmett continued to say. _So that's where she and Rose went._

"Knowin' Rose, she's right on it," I told him.

"Yeah, you're right. Well, we're here. Let's go. Let's mess with the teach again," Emmett said with a mischievous grin on his face. I only take classes with him an' Rose, _and hopefully Bella now._ I didn't take classes with the other two, even 'fore the divorce. The bell rang an' we popped into our seats, plannin' our attack on poor ol' Mr. Moore. I laughed at the thought.

 **BPOV**

"Damn," I whispered after turning a corner. I had just realized that I was blindly following Rose somewhere without a schedule. "Rose, I don't have a schedule. I have no clue where we're going, or whether it's where I'm supposed to be." She looked at me.

"That's fine, Bella. We could go get it right now," she turned around quickly and I assumed that we had begun walking towards the main office. I sneaked a peak at the blonde god one more time before turning all my attention to Rose again.

"So, what brought you to Forks?" Rose questioned.

"Well, my mom got remarried and I wanted to give her the space she deserved. Plus, I did not want to be around for the honeymoon stage of their relationship," I said as I pretended to stick my finger down my throat.

"Good idea," Rose said while laughing. "None of us had to deal with Carlisle and Esme's honeymoon stage, thankfully. They adopted us after all of that. It makes me wonder how wild they were though, considering they go at it like rabbits still." I finally let out that snort. That was too funny, and I felt bad for her. Something else caught my attention, however.

"Adopted?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh, well Carlisle and Esme adopted Edward and Alice first, which is why they think they're the prince and princess of the house. Then they adopted Jasper and I, and then Emmett," she said his name lovingly.

"I'm guessing Jasper's the one who just came?" I said, trying to sound as normal as possible. She saw right through me, of course, and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yup. Now, Bella, tell me why that was the one question you could come up with out of all of that."

"No reason," I said calmly as I refused to look at her. I winked at one of the guys staring at me to prove some sort of point. _I don't care about Jasper. I don't care about Jasper. I don't care about- what was I lying to myself about again?_ I groaned internally. I can't lie to myself. I snuck a peak at Rose. I could lie to others though. _Or at least try to._

We finally got to the office, where I shared my concerns about my classes with Rose.

"I'm pretty sure they're going to try and hold me back a year, even though I did all the work and technically passed all my classes," I said nervously. "I just want to graduate already."

"I got you. Wait here," Rose simply said. She strut over to the man at the other side of the counter, and I could practically see his boner. _Perv._ She said something to him and he looked through some files. Then, he looked at me and practically drooled. Rose gave him her most alluring smile, and he started signing papers faster than I left Phoenix. Rose grabbed the papers when he was done and walked over to me.

"Here we are," she said, her voice full of pep. "You'll be in all of either my, Emmett's, or," she said, smirking before "Jasper's classes. Guess you'll have to wait and see which of us you'll have to deal with the most." Evil. She was evil. I sighed and started walking. I could feel her smile behind me. I had a feeling I knew who I would be seeing most often.

"Alright let's see. I have," I peaked at my new schedule, "English first." I groaned. "You couldn't have gotten me out of that? As much as I love literature, I don't think I can read Hamlet one more time!" I scowled.

"Too bad for you. All three of us are in that class. Good guess, by the way. We'll try to make Hamlet more fun for you this year," she said as she caught up to me.

We walked into the class and the teacher was talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, yes. Oh, I think she's here now. Isabella?" He asked me. I nodded. "Yes, it's her. Got it. Okay thanks, bye." He hung up the phone and smiled at me. "My name is Mr. Moore, but you can call me Pete," he said as he winked at me. _What is up with this school's male population? Can't they leave a girl be?_

"No thanks, Mr. Moore," I said while glaring at him. It doesn't matter who it was, no one was going to talk to me like that unless I warranted it. His smile faltered for a second and he looked surprised. He was clearly not used to a Bella-type response. I could hear Rose snicker behind me.

"Um, okay. Well," his smile was plastered right back on his face, "since you've already acquainted yourself with Rosalie, you can sit next to her. I'm sure she can show you the way." He was still smiling, and it was getting quite annoying.

"Come on, Bella," Rose whispered. She started walking towards the back of the class and I began to follow her. That's when I noticed them. Sitting there were Emmett and Jasper. Emmett's smile spread across his face, showing off his dimples again. I tried not to look at Jasper for too long, but I allowed myself a peak. He was definitely looking at me, but he wasn't smiling at me like Emmett. He looked so serious. He was clearly thinking hard about something. I looked away before I could embarrass myself and popped myself into the empty seat in front of Jasper since Rose had taken the one in front of Emmett.

"I'm gonna get you for taking my seat while I was helping Bella, Jasper," Rosalie teased, or at least I thought she was teasing. I saw Jasper smirk.

"Alright Rose," he said. His voice was velvety and a bit rough, just the way I liked it. I could even detect a hint of an accent, as if he could get any hotter. _I wonder if he has a girlfriend?_ I groaned, gaining the attention of Rose.

"What's up?" She looked amused. _It's almost like she can read minds. Hah. As if._

"It's nothing," I said dismissively.

What if he had a girlfriend. Who was I kidding? He probably already does, and she's probably more beautiful than all the supermodels in the world combined. I automatically started feeling self-conscious over a someone I had never met, if they even existed. I stopped those feelings as soon as they washed over me and stuck my chin up again. I wasn't weak anymore, and I definitely could not let myself think I was. I absentmindedly started taking notes as Mr. Moore spoke.

* * *

 **Alrighty. That was chapter 3. Hope you liked it! I know the comments from me on this are short, but I just woke up and am a bit tired so bear with me :) 'Till next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! Yup!Two chapters in one day. I was too excited about this one to let it go for another week. Also, I'm going to be pretty busy next week, so this might be a present to you guys for possibly making you wait for another chapter. I'll definitely try to post one though.**

 **AN: Okay, so you know how I'm new to this, right? Well I was just wondering if you guys knew what "Life" means in document manager. You know, the life of the document. Is it going to disappear after 90 days? Thanks!**

 **Do I really have to admit that I don't own anything but Bella's attitude? Yes? *Sigh* Stephanie Meyer is the woman who created all of this**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

After a little while, the bell rung and I packed away everything but my schedule. I squinted, trying to decipher the messy writing on the piece of paper. I guess the printer must have been broken or something.

"Here, let me help you figure that out," Rose said as she snatched the paper from my hands. "You have gym next," she said after looking at it for a couple of seconds. How she managed to figure that out, I have no clue. Then, I realized what she said and got excited.

A year ago, I would have shivered at just the mention of Phys. Ed, but now I get a rush of excitement. I had managed to hone my motor skills in the past year, and could play practically any sport. I wasn't about to become a wnba player, but I could if I wanted to. I thanked whoever was watching me from above that I had thought to bring gym clothes with me, although I wasn't too sure if they were appropriate for school. _Whatever._

"Bells! Jasper and I have that class with you, yay!" Emmett was practically jumping. He was looking more and more like an overgrown child, which amused me to no end. I could have some fun with this kid. I smiled wide, his mood affecting mine.

"Let's do this!" I said as I raised my hand to high-five him. Without thinking, I directed my other hand towards Jasper, which he thankfully returned regardless of the fact that we hadn't spoken one word to each other. Leave it to me to act like we're best friends without even talking.

I left my thoughts behind with Rose as I picked up my bag and raced Emmett to the gym. I won, by the way, but I have a feeling he let me. I quickly entered the locker room and tossed off my crop top, pants, and jewelry. As I turned to my bag to get my workout clothes, I could see the looks of jealousy and envy. Yup, I have a great body. _I would hope so. I do work it out._

I put on my MICHI by Michelle Watson Siren sports bra and Nike glow in the dark leggings. Then I slipped on my Bred 11's and put my hair up in a high ponytail. I put some deodorant on, spread lotion on any exposed skin, and sprayed a freshening mist on my body. I put the stuff I had taken off in a locker and locked them away.

I strut towards the exit, _and entrance_ , of the locker room. As I walked out, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. The gym teacher walked up to me, clearly concerned about what I was wearing.

"Um, hi. You must be Isabella Swan. I don't mean to be bossy on the first day, but I don't think that what you're wearing is appropriate gym attire," she said, trying to look at anything but me. She was clearly intimidated. I looked around me and noticed that everyone was listening to every word that was being said. All the guys in the room looked disappointed that I was being made to change, or at least that's what they thought.

"Hi. Yes I am Bella Swan, and I only like to be called Bella. I guess you're just trying to do your job Ms…" I paused, looking down at her expectantly. she was a good three inches shorter than my 5'10" frame.

"Johnson," she filled in shyly.

"…Johnson, but I think I know what proper gym attire is. I'm guessing your real problem is my," I paused, thinking about how I wanted to phrase it. I went for the simple, "Bra. My body needs to be able to breathe as I work out and move around, or else I'll get too hot and tired. I'll also get sweaty and that's not okay. Gym attire needs to be as unrestrictive as possible, so that I can move around in my full range of motion. I work out enough to know what I'm talking about, Ms. Johnson, so I would appreciate it if you let me participate in your class comfortably and freely."

I stared at her, daring her to challenge me. I knew she wouldn't. She reminded me of myself in the past. I felt a little bit of pity for her, and decided to calm the situation.

"Thanks for the concern though. I appreciate it," I smiled as sweetly as possible.

"N-no problem Ms. Swan," she stuttered. Clearly I hadn't been sweet enough. Oh well, what's a girl to do. I walked away and found Emmett gaping at me.

"Bellbear you look HOT!" He screeched. "Wait until Rose sees this! She'll freak. Stay there and pose!" I did what he said and He took a picture. "You can pose too? Sick! You're an awesome addition to the bunch Bells." I giggled.

"What's there to play, Em?" I asked as I looked around the room. There were people playing basketball and volleyball, but they didn't look like very good competition.

"Well I'm waiting for Jasper to come out of the locker room, and then we're gonna go outside and play football," he scratched his head. "You could do something with the other girls outside I guess. You don't seem to like what's going on in here."

"We'll see," I said. He was going to get the surprise of his lifetime. I almost laughed at the fact that he hadn't even thought of me playing football. They were going down.

"What were you sayin' 'bout me Em?" I heard Jasper ask as he walked up to us. I was suddenly very aware of my surroundings.

"Nothing, bro. Just that we're going out to play football and that Bella's gonna have to figure out what she wants to do," Emmett's smile was bright on his face. _Does this kid ever stop smiling?_ I liked it though.

We walked out of the gym and towards the football players and, of course, cheerleaders. I guess this is what Emmett meant by other girls. I noticed that among the cheerleaders was Alice Cullen. I kept myself from groaning, but definitely allowed an eye roll. Jasper shot me a surprised look. I guess he saw that. I shrugged back at him, and we went different ways. I wanted to see what I was going up against in football, and I could only really do that while observing from the sidelines.

As I walked up to the cheerleaders, I saw fifteen necks break to see me. They all had a world of makeup on, except Alice, and they were all glaring. I felt like I was in a movie.

"So, I was thinking I could join. What's going on?" I asked, hoping to clear the air a little. Alice scoffed a little. _What is her problem?_

"Bella, isn't it? We're just doing a bit of cheerleading practice. I'm sure there's something more interesting for you out there," she said as she looked pointedly towards a group of nerds studying. Fourteen people started giggling around me.

"Oh, that's cool. I'll just sit and watch. Maybe you could teach me a thing or two," I grinned. _As if she could do that._

"Sure," she said dismissively. I sat there, watching them, for a couple of minutes. Clearly they were working on their gymnastics. They were barely any good, however, so I changed my focus. The so-called football players, other than Emmett and Jasper, could barely stay on their feet while they were getting tackled. All they were doing was running straight ahead, no dodging or anything. They clearly needed help. Right before I was about to excuse myself and join the players, Alice decided to let her presence known again.

"Bella? Did you get bored? Sorry if this is too complicated for you," she said, feigning worry. I smirked.

"Actually, Alice was it? This is all elementary to me. I actually got bored because I could do everything you're doing and more in my sleep, and actually land the moves," I looked her dead in the eye with a perfect poker face. She was clearly furious though.

"Oh, really? Maybe you should come up here and show us your talent then," she practically screeched.

"Fine, but you guys are going to have to give me some space," I said nonchalantly.

I got up without another word, stood in front of Alice, and breathed in. I could hear the murmurs of the other girls, but it just calmed me even more. I raised my hand and did a cartwheel. I heard more giggles. They thought that was all I had and were judging so soon, too bad I wasn't. _In all honesty, I would have been judged better on that perfect cartwheel alone, compared to all their terribly done moves._

I breathed again and started running. I did a somersault and turned my hand halfway so I could start going backwards. I somersaulted backwards a couple of times before launching myself in the air, where I proceed to do a triple flip. I landed perfectly, but I still was't done.

I started doing Gabby Douglas's London 2012 Olympic gold medal-winning floor routine, and their mouths dropped when they realized. If people weren't already watching, they were now. I finished the routine, no problem, and looked at Alice. I raised my eyebrow and dared her to say anything, and she didn't.

"Alright, everyone," I shouted at the crowd that had gathered. "I don't see why you guys are still here. Show's over!" They all started whispering to each other and walking away. Emmett and Jasper came up to me.

"Holy crap, Bells! That was the coolest shit I have seen in a while!" Emmett hit me on my back, leaving me more breathless than the routine had.

"Cool it, Em," Jasper whispered. _Was I supposed to hear that?_ "That was great, Bella," he said to me. I loved the way my name sounded coming from his mouth.

Before I could respond, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Welp, I guess I should get changed," I said as I ran to the locker room.

I walked out of the locker room and bumped into something cold and hard. I looked up and saw that it was Jasper. I quickly stepped back, resisting the urge to get as close to him as possible. My clumsiness seemed to come back for that second though, and I ended up finding myself falling backwards. All I could do was watch him in horror as I fell.

"Woah, there," he said as he grabbed me by the arm and then waist. I felt sparks where he was touching me, and, as he pulled me closer to him and I felt like we were the only two people who existed. He awkwardly let go of me.

"I was told we have the same class, so I figured we should walk there together," he said with a sheepish grin. _So hot._

"Um, that's great," I said awkwardly. Everything seemed to be going so awkward. Then, I realized that this was the first conversation we've ever had and started feeling even more embarrassed. I looked down at my feet, hoping a hole would open up and swallow me right then and there. As soon as the feelings came, they disappeared and were replaced with a sense of calm. I liked it, but it was weird. I looked up at Jasper immediately, and decided that we had been standing in the same spot for way too long. _At least the confidence is back_.

"Let's go."

"Let's go," he agreed. We walked out of the gym and quickly noticed that not a single soul was roaming the halls.

"Well I guess we're late," I said.

"I guess so."

"Do you really feel like going to class?" I asked. I certainly didn't, and wanted to skip. I was hoping he would want to as well, and we could get to know each other better. The urge to wiggle my eyebrows was back. _As if anything would happen._

"Not really. Thinkin' of doin' somethin' interestin'?" he smirked. So many thoughts rushed to my head and I could have sworn his smirk widened. _Must be imagining things._

"We could go somewhere and get to know each other. Emmett deemed me good enough for the group, so you should too. I doubt you can do that without getting to know me," I winked. Suddenly he turned serious, and, if he could get any more panty-dropping sexier, he did. I tripped on thin air again and found myself falling for the second time with the same guy. He was quick to save me. _My prince charming. He doesn't feel like a prince though, more like a king._ He pulled me up, and I felt the same electricity again. This time, though, he pulled me closer to him, and I could feel his breath on my face. I looked up at him and he looked feral. It was one of the hottest things I had ever seen in my life.

Before I knew it, he crushed his lips on mine and we were kissing with a passion I had never experienced before. We backed up to a wall and I found my body pressed between the wall and his. I licked his bottom lips, silently asking for entrance. He complied and we began to explore each others mouths. He tasted like cinnamon and apples, and he smelled like leather, pumpkin pie, and that after rain smell. I loved it. I moved my hands from around his neck to his hair at the same time that he grabbed my legs and moved them around his waist. His hands alternated from being around my face and around my waist. I smiled against his lips, and I swear he growled. _Hot._ I pushed myself closer to him and he deepened the kiss. After a couple of seconds, I remembered I needed to breathe. I pushed my head back and away from him, and he immediately started littering kisses along my neck and down my neck. Every once in a while he would nip at the sensitive skin there, making my heart flutter.

"Jasper," I gasped. He murmured something in response, but continued giving me butterfly kisses. I let him do his thing as I caught my breath, and suddenly I was hearing footsteps.

"Jasper," I said with a little more urgency. "Someone's coming." He kind of snapped out of it, but only a little. He let me down on my feet, which surprised me since I had forgotten I he was my only support as we were…kissing? _It was definitely more intense than that._

I grabbed my face and gave me one last peck on the lips, sealing the deal. Then, before turning around, he gave me the sexiest smirk I have ever seen on anyone's face. Of course, I had to return it, and, if possible, his eyes turned darker.

The whole fiasco was going to start again if it wasn't for whoever it was walking over to us. I looked up, curious now as to who had so rudely interrupted us, and my mouth dropped. _I swear he has it out for me or something. This is getting a bit weird, and I don't think I'm overreacting._

Walking towards us with confidence, Mr. Moore had his eyebrow raised and a knowing smile on his face. I wanted to wipe it right off. I looked at Jasper and couldn't tell if he was worried, upset, or just angry. _I feel the same way._

Ding! It was as if a light had gone off in my head. I knew what I was going to do to get us out of this, and to give poor Mr. Moore something to think about later. Hopefully it'll keep him off my ass.

 **JPOV**

Her cheeks were tinted red and her hair was a bit messy. I'm sure I looked similar, minus the cheek thing. Peter was going to give me hell for this. I could feel his satisfaction as if they were my own feelings. I was starting to regret agreeing to him and Char coming to stay.

Apparently, though, something important was going to happen and he just had to be here. _As if I would've said no to my brother._ Still, he had ruined a pretty food moment and I wasn't happy. Hope he felt good enough to deal with the little bit of the major that had leaked out.

Hopefully he made whatever he had planned quick, or I would beat his ass later.

"Jasper, Bella," he started. "What are you two doing out of class?" I looked down at Bella and she was furious. I could also feel a little bit of mischievousness coming through, and wondered what she had planned.

She walked the few steps between her and Peter and looked down. She looked shy at the moment, but all she was feeling was humor. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, allowing he blush to come through on her face, and pouted a bit.

"Mr. Moore," she sighed, "I'm such a clutz. We were just in gym and I was doing cheerleading and I fell of the pyramid. I knew I was fine, but nobody else believed me, so they wanted to send me to the nurse. Jasper volunteered." At this point, her hand was on his shoulder. _Does she treat all her teachers this way?_ A low growl started forming in my chest, one too low for Bella to notice, and I started glaring daggers at Peter.

He didn't notice. The man bitch didn't notice! He was too enraptured by my Bella that I wasn't affecting him. There would be none of that. Bella was about to continue, but I cut her off.

"You heard the story Mr. Moore," I spat his name, anger rolling out of me in waves. He was definitely worried now. He better have a good excuse for this, or him being my brother won't help him today.

Bella seemed to register my possessiveness in some part of her mind. She had moved away from Peter and positioned herself behind my back. _Perfect,_ my demon purred.

"I suggest you head back to whatever class you have, Mr. Moore. Bella could be seriously hurt."

"Yes," he bent his head down slightly to show submissiveness, and whispered major at the end so Bella couldn't hear.

Without any more words, I took Bella by the hand and walked away. We turned the corner and I had her up to my face and on the wall again. She looked surprised, but understanding flickered in her eyes and emotion. Confusion was also a prominent emotion coming from her, but it was understandable since she didn't know where her understanding was coming from.

 _She doesn't know that she's mine and I'm hers yet. We have to fix that. Tell her now!_ My demon growled. I had to reign him in before he got violent, even though I knew I would never hurt my Bella.

I kissed her passionately and, although she returned the kiss with the same amount of lust, passion, and love as I did, she was still confused. I had a feeling my girl was the type to get her answers when she wanted them.

She pulled away and looked at me dead in the eye. Her small hands were holding the side of my face and she was definitely determined.

"Jasper?" She asked calmly. "What the fuck was that?"

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me.

* * *

 **Woo that was a long one. This was pretty exciting for me to write :) Did you expect Mr. Moore to be who he is? I tried to hint at it earlier, so I hope it was a nice surprise. I actually enjoyed writing this one and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't kill me. Please forgive me! I know, I know. This is SUPER late. I am SO Sorry. Honestly, there's no real excuse other than I have been way too busy and time has not been on my side these past couple of weeks. Anywho, this is the new chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Nada. Zip.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Last Chapter: _She doesn't know that she's mine and I'm hers yet. We have to fix that. Tell her now! My demon growled. I had to reign him in before he got violent, even though I knew I would never hurt my Bella._

 _I kissed her passionately and, although she returned the kiss with the same amount of lust, passion, and love as I did, she was still confused. I had a feeling my girl was the type to get her answers when she wanted them._

 _She pulled away and looked at me dead in the eye. Her small hands were holding the side of my face and she was definitely determined._

 _"_ _Jasper?" She asked calmly. "What the fuck was that?"_

 _I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me._

* * *

He chuckled. He fucking chuckled, and then he put me down. I dropped my legs from his face and put my hand on my hip. I missed the contact between us already.

"Well?" I questioned.

"You tell me, darlin'," he smirked, but I could tell he was a little worried.

"Jasper, I'm not one to turn down a fuck hot make out session, but you just put him in his place. Then, as if it could get any better, you went all caveman on me," _not that I minded._

"Bella," he sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I want to tell you, but not here. Can you come to my house after school?"

"Are you sure you don't just want me in bed?" _Oops, word vomit._

"As much as I enjoy the thought, I don't think we can today." I was a little disappointed. I nodded and told him that I could come. He gave me his number just as the bell rang.

I only had Emmett in my next class, which allowed me to have fun and think at the same time. As we joked and poked fun at Mike Newton, the golden retriever-like boy in our class who had fallen in love with me, I couldn't help but think about what Jasper deemed so important as to invite me over to his house. I wondered if Emmett knew I was coming over.

"So, Emmy, guess who you'll be seeing in your house today," I smiled wide and put my hands under my chin, hoping that the makeshift display of my head would clue him in.

"Oh. My. Gosh. No way!" He squealed, which made me laugh. I wiped the tears from my eyes as he calmed down and took a much needed deep breath. _I haven't laughed that much in a while._ "Bella I swear to god we have to do so much!"

"Sorry Em, I'm mostly Jasper's for the day," he pouted.

"But Bellpoooo," he whined. "I know you guys want to get it on already, I mean I can practically smell the sexual frustration in the air," he paused to wiggle his eyebrows for effect, "but I need my time with you too. So does Rose!"

"You'll get it too, I promise. Jasper has to tell me something important," I said seriously. Emmett transformed before my very eyes. There was no laughing around this new, serious Emmett.

"Do you know what he wants to tell you, Bells?"

"Nope," I popped the 'p'. I shrugged when he raised his eyebrows. I turned back towards the teacher, but I still noticed when he secretly took out his phone and texted someone.

A few seconds later, I felt him tense up at whatever the person had responded. Clearly he did not like the answer. Before I knew it, he had raised his hand to ask the teacher if he could go to the bathroom. _That's weird._ I decided to shrug it off, though. He would tell me if he wanted to.

Lunch came around and I looked for my new friends. None of them were in the room though, so I sat by Angela, a nice girl in some of my classes that I had befriended, and her other friends. They soon started asking me about the Cullens, especially one of the girls, Jessica.

She seemed to have a thing for Edward, and was trying to make sure I stayed away from him. Not that I would try to get close, as he clearly wasn't interested in getting to know me. I rolled my eyes at the thought of him and the pixie.

I let them know that I was only close to Jasper, Emmett and Rose. When I mentioned Rose, and used her nickname, their mouths fell open.

"Close those things before flies enter," I teased. They immediately shut their mouths and started asking how I became best friends with the 'cold hearted bitch queen' Rosalie Cullen. Their words not mine.

"Well maybe if you guys went up to her and had a normal conversation rather than sit away and talk crap you would realize she is just a normal, great person to be around," I shrugged. I wasn't about to sugar coat anything to anyone who badmouthed my new best friend. I could tell they felt bad and decided to change the topic. We kept up light conversation until the end of the period and then went to our next classes.

As the day passed, I noticed that all of the Cullens skipped. I entertained the idea that the text Emmett received was more important than I had thought. I didn't think too long about it though, since I would be seeing them after school. _Wait, will I be able to. What if they're too busy?_ I remembered that Jasper technically didn't have my number.

I was walking to my car and decided to shoot Jasper a text. Better late than never, I guess.

 **Hey Jasper, it's Bella.**

 **Are we still on for later?**

I entered the car and put my stuff down. I turned on the heat and radio, and got myself comfortable, as I waited for his text. My phone buzzed after a minute and I rushed to pick it up. It was Jasper.

 **Hey Bella.**

 **Yeah You can come over. I'll send you my address.**

I sighed in relief and quickly put the address he sent me into my gps. I raced out of the school and down the road. After about ten minutes of driving slightly over the speed limit, I reached an almost hidden road. I double checked my gps to make sure that I was going the right way, and then went on it.

Concrete soon turned into gravel, which paved the way to heaven in the shape of a mansion.

"Holy crap," I whispered. "Do they not like privacy?" Almost the whole house was made out of windows. They were slightly tinted, which I guess was for the illusion of privacy. I parked in front of the porch and got out the car.

I took in the house and all of its wonderfully designed features as I walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. _Anybody home?_ I twiddled my thumb as I waited for someone to let me in, hopefully Jasper.

Speak of the Devil and he shall come. Jasper smiled at me as he opened the door.

"Bella! Come in," he put his hand on the small of my back and led me into his house, which got better and better the more we walked.

"Your house is beautiful," I said.

"Esme would love to hear you say that. She thinks we don't tell her enough," he chuckled, reminding me of what I was here for.

"Esme?" I looked up at him for clarification.

"Oh, she's my mom," he looked serious all of a sudden. We stopped at what I guess is the living room and sat down.

"Jasper I-" I began to ask him about today, but he cut me off.

"Bella, sorry to interrupt you, but I'm sure you were about to ask me about what I want to talk about anyway. It's kind of something that I have to tell you with my family here though," he looked at me expectantly. I nodded and suddenly Emmett, Rose, Alice, Edward, and his parents were all in the room.

"Woah that was fast," I laughed. "Were you guys listening in?" They looked embarrassed, all except Emmett.

"Sorry, Tinkerbells," Emmett winked. I laughed and then got back to the matter at hand.

"So, what's going on?"

"You can't freak out, okay?" Jasper whispered. "Oh, and you can't tell anyone. Not even your friends or family."

"Cross my heart and hope to die," I swore.

"You don't know how true that is," Alice said under her breath. She looked like she was trying not to laugh. _Clearly she doesn't spend a whole day with a stick up her ass. Maybe she isn't as bad as she seems. Doesn't explain how she acts in school though._

"Okay, well," Jasper started. "Basically we're vampires," He took a moment to see how I would react. I was surprised to say the least, but I'm one hundred percent sure it wasn't for the reason they thought it was.

"We're not going to eat you Bells!" Emmett shouted, expecting me to bolt for the door and to the nearest police station. His declaration seemed to set off the other six's opinions on the subject.

"Guys, relax. This is going to sound weird but I really should have known," I rubbed my shoulder and slumped back on the couch.

"Yeah. We were surprised when your survival instincts didn't flare up around us. You should've been running away the second you saw us," Rose said.

"Um, no. What I mean is I should've known because I've met one before. I guess it's the weird eye color," I put a finger to my puckered lips in thought. I looked around and noticed that, for the second time in one day, I have put people's mouths in danger of adventurous flies.

"What do you mean you've met one before, sweetheart?" the woman who I assumed was Esme said.

"I was in trouble once and a vamp lady came to my rescue. She had red eyes though," I explained.

"You met a human drinker and survived?" Edward asked.

"Yes?"

"Bella, how is that possible? You smell better than most humans," Rose said. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know how a vampire's mind worked.

"She has a pretty good back bone, Rose," Alice finally spoke up, "she probably scared the vamp away." Everyone let out a giggle. I guess I didn't mind Alice.

"Alice, no offense, but why the fuck are you talking to me as if we've known each other for forever when you were scowling at me in school today?" I asked with my arms crossed in front of me.

"Well, I can see the future, usually. So, today when you came I wanted to check the future to make sure nobody would slip up, but I realized that I was blind to you. Weird, I know. Anyway, I didn't like it and I let it out on you. Sorry."

"Okay, but why the niceness now?" I was still confused.

"Oh! I can see everything perfectly now! You, Rose and I are going to be like the three musketeers!" I see where Emmett gets his energy from. She was like the energizer bunny after drinking a large Redbull.

"Bella, I would like to introduce myself. I am Carlisle," A young looking man said. I scoffed.

"You're the one who's supposed to look old enough to be Jasper's daddy?"

"Technically, I adopted all of them," he said.

"Yeah, when you were four," everyone laughed. Afterwards, they explained that they only hunted animals, with the occasional slip up here and there. I didn't judge them, though. It must be hard fighting a natural food source and replacing it with a much less appealing option. It's like choosing tofu over a nice, juicy piece of medium-well steak.

They also told me that they had amazing hearing, eyesight, speed, and reflexes, and that some of them had powers. I was relieved when I found out that Edward can't read my mind, but mortified when they told me Jasper could read my emotions. _What in the world has he been feeling?_

"Okay we're going to go hunting now," Rose said quickly. "Jasper, are you coming along?" Jasper shook his head. "Mkay. Well, Bella, you can stay with Jazz."

They all ran out and me and Jasper were all alone again.

"I kind of have somethin' else I wanta say," he looked extra nervous now.

"What is it?"

"Darlin', we're mates," he said quickly. I looked at him questioningly, not understanding what that meant. "Basically we're meant for each other. It's like soul mates minus the soul."

The world paused for a second. There was no pretty house, ugly town, or gorgeous vampire sitting in front of me anymore. It was just me and my thoughts. _Of-fucking-course. Danger magnet Bella decides that, not only will she be meeting a fuckload of supernatural creatures, but she will be fucking one too._ But, honestly, who the fuck was complaining. I definitely wasn't. I get to keep a god with me forever. The only thing that didn't sit right with me is that he hadn't told me earlier.

"I'm not going to sit here and pretend I'm okay with you skipping school and telling me later rather than the second you found out," I said leaning into the couch again.

"I realized when you were shutting up Mr. Moore," he said. "Oh, by the way, you can totally mess with him for the next few days. He's my vampire brother and he was interrupting us on purpose today." He let out a growl. _Hot!_

"Will fucking do," I said, planning out what to do to that man. "He messed with the wrong couple!" He laughed and we started talking again.

He told me about his past and calmed me down when I found out about Maria. I found out he was a big family man and hated feeling people's emotions, but that he was grateful he could help people calm down when they needed to. We shared our favorites-movies, colors, vacation spots, and anything else there was. Then, we fell into a comfortable silence and just bathed in each other's presence.

It was eight o'clock when I looked up at him and really noticed how we were positioned. Somehow, I had traveled to his lap and had rested my head on his chest. Our hands were clasped together and his chin was placed comfortably on my head.

I looked up at him to find that he was looking straight at me. Before I knew it, he was tilting my chin up and towards his lips, and his head was moving towards mine. I pushed myself closer to him and met his lips halfway.

This time, our kiss was slow and sensual. Our lips overlapped before I traced over his bottom lip. He nipped at mine gently in response and then allowed my tongue entrance. I moaned when we finally touched, his tongue tasted like oranges and vanilla. We explored each other, our tongues fighting for dominance, until I could no longer breathe. He trailed kisses along my chin and jaw towards my ear. His teeth tugged at my earlobe and he breathed his cool breath into my ear, earning a shiver of pleasure from me.

My breath was coming out in gasps and I couldn't seem to stop myself from pressing my body completely to his. I noticed that each of the curves, edges, and grooves of our bodies fit perfectly together. I rested my forehead on his and stared into his pitch black eyes, my hands clutching his jawline. We were bathed in the light of the moon, giving each other small pecks on the lips every once in a while, but we always went back to each other's eyes.

An emotion I hadn't felt in over a year made an appearance, and my heart skipped a beat along with it. I realized then and there that I loved Jasper.

He smiled at me and I felt the emotion double, no triple, in size.

"Me too," he whispered.

* * *

 **Alrighty, so this was it. I know it wasn't the best chapter, or the longest one for that matter, but it needed to be written and I wasn't sure how to write it without making it too funky. Seriously though, if you hate this chapter, join the club because I am most definitely not a fan. I'll try and make the next one better, promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okie dokes, here it is! I think I definitely posted much faster this time around! *pat on the back for me***

 **Hope you like it! It was a fun chapter to write.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

I rolled around the fresh sheets I was in and caught my bearings before I realized that I had woken up in a foreign room. My eyes shot open and I immediately sat up, taking in the sandy colored walls and well polished wooden floor. The fact that there was a multitude of civil war paraphernalia did not escape my attention.

I rubbed my eyes and pinched myself to ensure that I wasn't, in fact, dreaming. Last time I remembered, my room was compromised of shades of purple and gray, the one thing that I couldn't change after Charlie's disappearance. Well, I definitely wasn't dreaming.

Instead of sitting there like an idiot, I decided to get up and figure out what was going on. As soon as my feet had touched the carpet under the bed, someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked reluctantly.

"Bella, darlin', it's me," the voice said, and then I remembered. My face flushed red for the first time in over a year when I recalled what had happened the day before between Jasper and I, and of what I had learned about him and his family. I composed myself and opened the door to let Jasper in.

He looked amazing, so much so that I had to internally roll my eyes. _Can't he let me fix myself before coming in here and showing off his looks?_

"I hope you didn' mind me moving you into my room," he said while scratching his head. "It was the only free one we had since Esme just started renovating the other guest rooms."

"It's fine Jasper," I said with a smile. "I slept wonderfully. I don't even remember when I went to sleep."

Suddenly the air got a little awkward and I didn't like it. I could tell that he didn't know what to say, and, to be honest, neither did I. I looked at the clock that was conveniently placed on the wall right behind Jasper, and saw that it was seven in the morning. _Perfect._

"Welp, since it's a school day, I'm gonna have to get ready. So, sorry to kick you out of your room, Jazz, but I need a human moment," I managed to rush out as I tried to push him out the door. Bless his little heart for playing along and letting my less than superior strength guide him to the door.

"Alrighty, Bella," he smiled. "See ya' downstairs then."

I smiled and slammed the door in his face. In my defense, I overestimated the weight of the door and used more force than necessary to close it. _Oh well, he's a big boy. He won't get offended._

I stepped into the bathroom and my eyeballs practically popped out of their sockets.

"There's a fucking hot tub in here," I whispered in shock, which I guess prompted Alice to enter the room. I hadn't even realized the bedroom door had opened. _Sneaky little Pixie._

"Mkay, Bella," she started. "We have to get you ready for school and talk about a couple of things, so while you take your shower we'll talk." She paused for a second, lost in thought. "No, Bella, you can't use the hot tub right now," she said as if she were dealing with a five year old.

"Okay, mother," I rolled my eyes but smiled to show I wasn't trying to be mean. I hopped in the shower and waited for her to start talking.

"Alright, so we clearly didn't start out on good terms, Bella, but I want to fix that."

"Honestly, Alice, I'm pretty forgive and forget, especially when someone hasn't done anything to me," I explained honestly.

"But-" she started, but I had to cut her off. I wasn't done.

"I mean, sure, the hostility wasn't necessary or welcome, but I can understand where it was coming from. If I were in your shoes, I wouldn't be up for some human getting in the way of my family and I, and potentially risking our secret and lives." I shrugged as if she could see me.

"That means a lot," she said with a sigh, "but I wish that was the only reason I was such a bitch."

"Do tell," I said. I was true to my word, and as of right now I was fine with whatever or whyever Alice acted the way she did.

"Well, when you first moved here my vision blanked. It just disappeared. I didn't know what it was, but we were all in a state of panic to say the least. Then, when we met you at school, Edward couldn't read your mind and it all clicked. You were the reason I couldn't see anything. So I became spiteful and acted like the teenager I'm supposed to be pretending to be. Well, the rest is history."

"Okay," I said. "Forgiven and forgotten." I said, stepping out of the shower. She was looking at me as if I had grown a second head. I looked in the mirror to make sure there wasn't something seriously wrong with my face.

"But-" and I interrupted again.

"No buts," I said sternly. "Now, are you going to help me find some clothed to wear or not?" And thats when everything was officially forgotten. She gave me a big bear hug and started jumping up and down as we moved back into Jasper's room.

"Alice, I just remembered that I don't have extra clothed on me." she paused in the middle of her antics about how I was her new 'Bella-Barbie' and turned to look at me. We were silent for a good minute and it became more and more apparent that all I had to wear at the moment was this towel. _I doubt the school would appreciate me coming in with just a scrawny towel on._ Alice's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Well neither Rosalie's or my clothes are going to fit you, so I guess we'll have to improvise. The rest of the family went out for a hunt so we have some time to ourselves to figure this crap out."

"I can see why your clothes wouldn't fit, but Rosalie's too?" I asked her. Rosalie's body didn't seem to be too different from mine.

"Nope she's too big, and all she has are tight dresses and skirts and the like. It wouldn't look as flattering as, say, a t-shirt." Then, she had a eureka moment. He smile spread across her whole face and she flew towards Jasper's closet.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "Why didn't I think of this sooner? He'll love it and it'll look great on you! High five to myself!" I just sat back on the bed as shirts and pants were thrown from the closet. A mini mountain had already formed. She left the room once, but came back in a flash and continued her search.

Then, she reappeared in front of me with some of Jasper's clothes in her arms. The fact that she had found some lacy undies and a matching bra. _I approve of her taste._

"You can pick what you want to wear," she clapped her hands after handing me the garments. "After seeing what you were wearing yesterday, I know I can trust you to put together a perfect outfit! I'm going to go get the makeup and our bags ready and stuff." Then she gave me a look that told me to go get dressed. _Man, she's a bossy little pixie._

I shrugged and laid the clothes on the bed. She had mainly picked out a bunch of t-shirts, but one sweater stuck out. It was a Texas State hoodie, and it was big enough to be comfy and look normal on me. It was still way too long for me, though, so I would have looked ridiculous in anything but leggings.

"Alice, do you have any leggings that might work for me?" I had barely finished my sentence when she dashed into the room and handed me a pair.

"Just found them in Esme's closet," she yelled as she ran back out in a blur. _If there's one vampire who loves her abilities more than anyone else, it's her._ Still, I was in awe of how fast she could run.

"By the way," she yelled out, "what size shoe are you?"

"Seven!" I yelled back.

"Perfection!" she sang out the word, making me giggle. I put on the leggings and worked on putting Jasper's clothes away while waiting for Alice to return with shoes, makeup, and the works.

She brought back some ankle length chestnut Uggs and makeup. I put them on and had my hair up in a bun in two seconds, and then she started attacking my face with brushes and the like. She gave me an earth toned smokey eye and peach colored lipstick.

By the time we were done and had gone downstairs, the rest of the Cullen's entered the house. Emmett and Jasper rumbled into the house, both attempting to beat each other to the ground. Edward looked like his usual self, as if he had a stick up the ass. _What the hell happened to that kid? Someone needs to fix his holier than thou attitude._ Rose automatically went upstairs, most likely to get dressed for school. I didn't miss the wave she sent my way though, and returned it.

"Hello Bella, Alice," Carlisle greeted. "I see you two are ready for school, which is more than I can say for these two." He glared at the wrestling duo, who immediately rushed to their feet.

"Sorry, Carlisle," they both said with cheeky grins on their faces.

"Yeah right," Edward said with a roll of his eyes. Emmett stuck his tongue out at him while Jasper moved towards me. I melted into his embrace as he set his chin on the top of my head.

"How was the hunt? Catch any tasty grizzlies for me?" I teased.

"Bellaboo," Emmett whined, "I'm the one that catches the bears!" I giggled at his antics. Jasper leaned down and put his mouth to my ear.

"I'm gonna go get ready," he whispered. "Do you want to go with Rose an' Alice, or wait for me an' we can go together?"

"I'll wait," I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Okay. By the way, I like your sweater," he smiled and rushed upstairs, leaving me in a room with Edward. I turned on the t.v. and waited a couple of seconds before deciding I would ask the question that had been in my mind for a while.

"So, Eddy, what's your problem?" I looked at him and got comfortable on the couch. My legs were spread out on it, and my head rested in my hand, which was placed on the armrest of the couch.

"Excuse me?" he looked surprised, obviously.

"You heard me, or did your vampire super hearing fail you?"

"The only problem I have is you calling me Eddy. Last time I checked, my mother and father named me Edward," he was glaring at me. _Yup, he definitely has 2a stick up there somewhere._

"Why are you so stuck up? What I mean is why do you act like you're better than everyone else?" It was an honest question, and his attitude was so obvious I was sure that he knew what he was doing. Before he could answer me, Emmett interrupted.

"Oh, Bellsy, Eddypoo here is far from perfect. I mean, just last year he slipped and killed someone."

I looked at Edward to judge whether it was true, and, sure enough, the guilt and anger was laid bare to see in his eyes.

"Who was it?" I asked. Emmett shook his head.

"He won't tell us."

"Emmett, I told you I didn't kill them, and it's not important that you know who the person was," Edward cut in.

"Excuse me?" I was appalled. "You would think that living with Carlisle for so long would make a person, or vampire in this case, understand the importance of a life. Did you properly take care of the body? Give some sort of closure to its family? They were innocent weren't they?" He had the audacity to look ashamed. I snorted. "Of course you didn't."

"Bella," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It was a difficult time for me."

"I'm sure it was for the human too," I growled out. I'm not sure why it bothered me so much, especially knowing that it was their human nature, but it did. Edward didn't look like he cared too much about the human life, more that he was getting scolded for it. I was done with this.

Emmett clearly understood because he grabbed all the Cullen kids, except for Jasper, and they rushed off to school. I continued watching tv.

A couple minutes later, Jasper entered the room and surprised me by grabbing and lifting me off the couch.

"Ready to go, Bella?" I nodded gratefully. _So ready._

We went outside to the garage and I waited for him to get his bike out. I was so giddy at the chance of riding it that I became Alice for a second and started jumping up and down while he was pulling it out. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Jus' so you know, we're ridin' your car tomorrow." All I could do was nod as he handed me a helmet. He got on and I followed suit, wrapping my arms around him. He turned his head and shot me a smirk, and then shot out of the driveway with full speed. The sudden acceleration forced me to squeeze onto him tighter and I heard a purr coming from him. I giggled again and then let myself go. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and, after realizing what I was doing, he put his hand on my thigh to keep me in place. I raised my arms above my head and yelled out, whooping all the way to school. He just chuckled at first, but decided to join in the yelling after a bit.

XXXX

We slowed down when we got to the school and parked in his usual spot, which I realized was the one I parked in yesterday. _Oops._ As he helped me off the bike, the other students' eyes would not come off of us. I could feel the surprise in the air covering us like a thick blanket.

I put my hand in his and we walked towards Emmett's car. We stood outside and talked until the bell rang and then Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and I started walking to English. Before we got too close though, I brought the three of them closer to me.

"Mr. Moore," I sneered, "has to pay." They all laughed and then we got down to making plans.

"Jasper, you're going to make him laugh so much he's going to wish he could pee," I said while pointing to him. "Emmett, you're going to start breaking random stuff. Oh, and raise your hand a lot and ask about the sexual innuendos in Hamlet. Be as explicit as you want." I looked at Rose.

"What?" she asked. I reached my hands out and unbuttoned her shirt a bit, showing just the right amount of cleavage.

"Perfect," I nodded. "I'm sure you know what your role is." I winked at her and she nodded, laughing. I knew what I wanted to do, but I would also have to tell Jasper so he wouldn't freak out.

I would do my best to seduce Peter, that was for sure.

Jasper got a bit on the defensive side, but he agreed. We walked into class right before the bell rang and sat down in our seats. Emmett started breaking pencil after pencil, annoying Peter to no end. Every time Peter came over to give Emmett a pencil, Rose felt that it was necessary to make out with Emmett, which earned a disgusted glare from Mr. Moore every damn time.

"Okay, class," Peter held up Hamlet. "Take these suckers out and let's get started on this. Has anyone ever-" and then it started. First, it was light giggles, which continued for about a minute. Then, he was laughing out right.

"Sweet jesus," I heard Emmett mutter. "He looks insane." I smirked.

"I'm. Sorry," he gasped out. "I-I don't know," he burst into another fit of laughter, "what's going on right now!" Soon, he was grabbing his crotch and screaming about pee. Everyone was laughing at him at this point, so I told Jasper to knock it off. Class continued the same way. Sometimes I would tell Jasper to make him laugh again. Once, the school librarian came in asking for a book, and I decided to have more fun. She was quite old and unattractive.

"Jasper, send him a shitload of lust," I whispered to him so only he could hear. He grinned and did what I asked. You could see Peter's boner from miles away. My cheeks puffed up and my face turned red. I had to look away to keep from laughing.

"Oh, Pete, you dog!" the librarian said with a wink before leaving. Peter just groaned and looked confused, and disgusted.

Then the bell rang and the students left.

"Mr. Moore?" I walked up to his desk, where I placed my arms. I pushed up my boobs in the process and have him my best puppy dog eyes. "I really need to talk to you in private." My eyes flickered to the door, telling him to shut it.

"No problem, Bella," he went over and closed it. "What is it?"

"Well, this is a bit awkward but I know you know what happened between me and Jasper, right?"

"Yes?" he questioned, clearly wondering where this was going.

"Well, since I'm new here, I was wondering if you could keep it on the down low, for me?" I looked up at him through my lashes and smiled softly.

"I don't know, Bella," he started. "This is my job, and a part of my job description is to report any public displays of affection to the principal. The only reason I didn't do so yesterday is because I didn't have time."

"But, Mr. Moore," I walked over to him and pushed him, using his moment of surprise to force him into his seat. I straddled his lap and rubbed into his crotch a bit. "I would do anything." I purred.

His eyes had turned pitch black and he looked like he was struggling.

"Bella, this is anything other than appropriate, and I have a wife." His eyes were pleading with me to stop before he couldn't himself.

"I don't see her here," I sighed. "And I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

He growled when his buddy down south betrayed him and saluted me. I held in a chuckle and bent down to his ear.

"Sorry Peter, not today," he looked shocked. "Or ever. Don't mess with me or Jasper ever again."

I got up off his lap and blew him a kiss before skipping out the room. Of course, Jasper was waiting for me right outside and I knew I was about to get a little gift.

* * *

 **Welp, that was it. Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave reviews! See you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Woah, time flies doesn't it? Here's chapter 7! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry if there are any painful grammatical errors.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the recognizable character's, sceneries, etc. Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

The next couple of months were as normal as they could possibly be. Jasper and I were practically attached at the hip, and grew more so with each passing day. When he had to hunt, I spent time with either Alice or Rosalie, but I made sure that I got closer to Carlisle and Esme too.

Edward was a bit of a tough nut to crack. Turns out my blood called out to him more than we all had thought, so Carlisle sent him to Denali, where their veggie vamp friends lived. I had heard that a Vampire named Tanya lived there, and she conveniently wanted to get into Eddie's pants. I had made sure to let him know that he should take the opportunity to finally lose his V-card. All I got back was a scowl.

It's been about four months since Edward left, which meant that things were as close to safe for me as they could possibly be around vampires, especially considering I'm a danger magnet. No one let me forget that little fact either, especially Carlisle and Esme. They had told me that they didn't want their very new, and very breakable, daughter to be hurt, so they wanted to keep me as far as possible from danger.

At first I had been majorly pissed off, but then Jasper talked some sense into me. Turns out all I had to do was smile and nod to the 'rents' faces, and then go out and do some crazy crap with Jasper and the rest of the family. We constantly play pranks on the citizens of Forks, my favorite being putting fireworks in Mike's boxers while he slept one night. But, hey, he shouldn't have gotten so close to me in gym. The guy was a creep, a very Stalkerish creep. Needless to say, Jasper had thought that plan up.

Peter had actually been the one who started the pranks in the first place. After the stunt after class, I had apparently fully gained his approval. Now, we were partners in crime and everyone was watching their backs when it was just him and I pranking people. I had also met his wife, Charlotte. She was so sweet, but also had a sassy side. I invited her into my circle of friendship quite quickly.

Peter and Charlotte also told me their parts of their stories, and I was so grateful. Like Jasper, they both went through a tough newborn life. I was so happy for Peter and Char when they got out of the Vampire Wars safely.

Although everything was peaceful and fun, every time I spoke to wither Jasper, Char, or Peter, I felt a tugging at the back of my head. It felt as if something was trying to get my attention, and it was getting really annoying. Even though I tried my hardest to ignore it, Jasper often felt my confusion and annoyance, and was constantly shooting me curious glances. I just shook my head, letting him know it wasn't important. I thanked the lord that he wasn't the type to keep nagging at me when I had something going on. He just let me be since he knew I would talk about it if I felt the need to.

Right now, we were all sitting in the living room watching "The Vampire Diaries". It was a show about vampires, and it made the real vampires in the room happy to talk about the faults in the show. _Hey, as long as it makes them happy, right?_ I had decided to lay down on the couch, leaving no room for anyone else, just the way I liked it. Because I also liked it when I was in contact with Jasper, he sat criss-cross applesauce on the floor in front of me with his back to the couch. My hand was in his hair, caressing his soft, golden locks. I personally didn't care for the show. _Although that Damon guy is something else._

Jasper looked up at me with a quirked eyebrow. He raised his head to my ear and chuckled.

"Should I be worried 'bout a fictional character stealin' my girlfriend? I could dye my hair black if you want, but you're gonna have ta deal with the yellow eyes, darlin'," he whispered.

I snorted at the comment, earning a couple of confused glances from the other vampires in the room.

"Shoo shoo. Keep watching your fascinating show," I directed at them. They all shrugged and did as I said. I looked back towards Jasper and leaned closer to him. "Don't worry, I like blonde more." I smirked and pecked him on the tip of his nose. He smiled and then turned back to his show.

I looked at the time and noticed that it was getting a little late, and it was a school night. I had to get home so I could do my homework and rest.

"Welp, I'm gonna go home now, guys." I got up and grabbed my jacket.

Jasper looked up from his spot on the floor.

"Do you want me to drop you off? You can leave your car here and I'll pick you up tomorrow before school." He was offering a ride on his motorcycle with him, which he knew I loved, but I was in the mood for my car. Plus, he seemed really interested in what was going on with the love triangle on the tv.

"No, it's ok. I'll just grab my car. I'll take you up on your offer for tomorrow, though." He usually surprised me in the mornings. Sometimes he picked me up, sometimes he didn't. It all depended on if he needed to hunt or not. There would always be a good morning note in my car though.

"No problem, darlin'," he said, suddenly in front of me. He hugged me close to his body and kissed me. I leaned into the kiss and deepened it, allowing it to take over my senses. I almost forgot about going home before Peter decided to open his smart ass mouth.

"Get a fucking room!" he shouted as he threw a pillow at us. "No pun intended!" I giggled and rested my head on Jasper's chest for a second.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Bye," I whispered.

"Bye," he let me go and opened the door. He wanted to walk me to the car but I told him to go back inside and have fun.

 **XXX**

By the time I got home it had turned dark out. I quickly entered my house and heated up some left over lasagna from the other night. _Charlie's favorite._ I swatted that thought out of my mind. There was no use in getting depressed over it when I'm sure Charlie would have wanted me to be happy. I shoved the food down my throat and proceeded to finish whatever homework I had left. What should have been easy work turned into an hour of me continuously forcing myself to focus on the trig in front of me. _Curse whoever thought of math!_

When I was done with that, I took a shower and hopped into bed.

That night, I tossed and turned in my sleep. My dreams had been getting worse and worse. They started about a month ago, but got worse and worse. In the beginning, I would wake up in the middle of the night, my heart beating a thousand miles per hour. I never knew why, though, since I couldn't remember what I had been dreaming about. Now, I woke up with the same feeling, but I have been remembering the dreams.

When I woke up, I shuddered at what I had seen. I remembered feeling dirt and blood all over my body. It felt so realistic that when I woke up I scrubbed at my arms to take off any debris that may have been left over.

Not only did I feel dirty, I felt like I was being watched. The hairs on my neck stood at attention for the millionth time in the past couple of months. Whatever this was, I hope it goes away soon. I was starting to get jumpy.

I hopped into the shower, making sure that I used double the amount of my strawberry scented body wash and shampoo. I couldn't shake off the dream. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up, letting the hot water and steam engulf me. This was one of my favorite parts of the day. I let go of my thoughts and worries and let them evaporate like water.

By the time I stepped out of the shower, I had completely relaxed. I quickly got dressed. I popped on a Mary Katrantzou peplum top and some black zip up leggings. I slipped on my Tabitha Simmons booties and a charm bracelet. Afterwards, I drew a blue wing on my eyelid, put some lipstick on, and tied my hair up in a messy low ponytail with a braid running through it.

I rushed down to the kitchen to grab a snack. My phone buzzed just as I grabbed a granola bar from one of the kitchen cabinets.

 **I'm right outside**

 **-Jasper**

I pushed the curtains out of the way and waved at Jasper.

"Come in!" I told him. I wasn't completely ready yet and I'd feel bad if he just stood outside to wait. As I rushed upstairs and put everything I needed in one of my many black totes, I heard Jasper come into the house. I walked back into my room and there he was, sitting on my bed.

"You look great, Bells," he said as his eyes scanned my body.

"You don't look too shabby yourself, cowboy," I looked over my shoulder at him and gave him my sauciest wink, allowing my tongue to stick out in a teasing manner afterwards. I knew what reaction I would get and, wait for it, there it was. He growled and used his speed to immediately get near me. He grabbed my waist got close to me.

"You're playin' with fire, kitten," he purred into my neck, nipping at it as he spoke. My heart rate picked up and my breathing got heavier. He affected me in ways I never knew someone could.

"Jasper," I managed to moan out when his lips got closer to my collar bones.

"Yes?" he whispered, showing no sign that he was about to stop. _I guess I' m gonna have to put my big girl pants on and stop this before we end up skipping._ I turned myself around and put my hands on his chest. I gently pushed him, hoping that he would comply.

"We can continue this later, Jazz," I sighed. "Unfortunately we have school and you know how Alice feels about all of us being there."

"Unless there's an emergency," he murmured. I looked up at him and laughed.

"Good try, but I'd rather avoid having the pixie cock block," I pointed out. He huffed in frustration but listened. Once I deemed myself ready, Jasper took my hand and we walked out to his bike. At least, I thought we were riding his bike.

"Where's my baby?!" I looked at him in a panic. I loved his bike and made sure he knew it.

"Your baby?" His mouth twitched.

I put my hand on my hip and demanded and answer as to why his car, although beautiful, was in the parking spot instead of the bike.

"I felt like changin' it up today," he shrugged. I pouted. "Get over it," he said and gave me a peck. "Do you want to drive?" he looked at me expectantly.

"Fuck yeah, I'm driving. Did you actually think there was another option?" I teased. I walked up to him and reached for the keys, which he decided to hold over his head.

 **JPOV**

She glared at me and I could feel her annoyance. I could also feel her amusement though, so I knew she wasn't actually upset. I grinned, darin' her to try and get the keys from me. Suddenly the glare was gone and a wave of mischievousness replaced her other emotions. I held in a groan. Mischievous Bella was unpredictable Bella. _Then again, when is Bella predictable?_

Just as I finished my thought, I felt somethin' pinch my ass and jumped at least a foot in the air, droppin' the car keys in the process. By the time my feet touched the ground and I regained my composure again, Bella had the keys in her hands and a smug smile on her face.

"Was that you pinchin' me?" I asked even though I knew the answer. What else would it have been. She just nodded and skipped to the car. I chuckled and shook my head. The girls, especially Alice, were really startin' to rub off on her.

I was really grateful that Bella had taken our secret so easily. I was also grateful that she accepted each and every one of us with ease, even Charlotte and Peter, who possessed the usual red vampire eyes instead of my golden ones.

Lately though she's been actin' differently. Not only has she been feelin' more confused and anxious lately, but she's been more paranoid. I've caught her looking over her shoulder at nothing in particular more than once, an' she keeps on rubbin' the back of her neck like she has somethin' stuck there. I've been wantin' to ask her about it, but figured she'd talk to me on her own time.

I jus' hope she doesn't pull a usual Bella and try to figure things out until things get too bad. I can't have her gettin' hurt. **_Never!_** My beast growled at the thought of Bella hurt in any way. **_I jus' found her an' I'm not about ta let 'er go!_**

I held my hand out for her while she was drivin' and she took it with ease. We fit so well together it was scary, at first at least. I had always thought that love was what I had with Maria, which is why I never sought it out. Now I know that what I had with Maria was just a way for me to get rid of the pent up frustration from life in the wars.

I looked back to Bella and immediately decided I made the right choice by bringin' the car instead of the bike. As much as she likes the bike, driving a car has always kept her more happily relaxed, whereas the bike gave her a thrill. The bike was a source of adrenaline, but the car was what she needed right now. I could feel it.

She's been so stressed out lately, and I'm thinkin' it's the dreams that she's been tellin' me 'bout. I didn't tell her, but I've been plannin' a little picnic for her and the family this weekend. The rest of the family knows, of course, so the surprise is really just for her, but she definitely deserves.

We pulled up to our parking space next to Emmett's car and got out after gathering our bags. We walked hand in hand to the school, taking it slow even though the bell was going to ring in a couple of seconds. Sure enough, right when we walked through the large double doors, the annoying ring of the late bell sounded. Bella groaned.

"I'm surprised you didn't see the time, darlin'," I really was surprised. She was usually great about being on time, so when she wasn't it was on purpose. _Or somethin's wrong._

"That was kind of the last thing on my mind Jazz," she whined. "Anywho at least we have Peter first."

"You know that makes it worse," I reminded her. She scowled and then shrugged at me.

"Whatever. He knows not to mess with me," she grinned evilly and I was left wonderin' what she blackmailed my ass of a brother with this time.

We entered the class and Peter made a big deal about the 'lovey dovey couple' thinkin' they're better than everyone else and thinkin' it's okay to come late.

"Are you jealous, Mr. Moore?" Bella taunted. I held back a laugh.

"Sorry if you're bitter 'cause you don't have love in your life, Moore," I smirked at him. The class erupted in laughter. Everyone knew the Cullens were close to "Mr. Moore", so they were never surprised when we talked crap about each other.

We sat in our seats and went on with class.

 **XXX**

 **BPOV**

As the day dragged on, the nagging at the back of my neck got worse and worse. At one point, my neck actually started to hurt, so much so that I had to excuse myself and take a breather in the bathroom. _Thank god Alice didn't see anything._ When school ended, I told Jasper to drive me straight to my house. I needed to rest, and rest I would. I was hoping for a nice cuddle session with Jasper to keep my mind off of everything that's been going on with me. Now, the pain's spread to my head, so I added headache to the list of symptoms I would have to search up on Webmd. Who knows, maybe this time it'll actually get whatever's wrong with me right. _Wishful thinking. I'll probably be diagnosed with Ebola._ I scoffed at that particular thought and Jasper shot me a funny look.

"Just thinking about how ridiculous Webmd is," I explained. He laughed.

"Why do you waste your time on that website when you have a perfectly capable Carlisle at your disposal? Is something wrong?" He asked the last sentence in a hurry. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure. I've just been having some head and neck aches that advil can't seem to cure." In perfect boyfriend fashion, he took one hand off the wheel and started massaging my neck. I moaned with pleasure. _He has magic fingers. Can he get any more perfect?_ I closed my eyes and lost myself to the wonderful sensation Jasper's massage gave me.

A couple of minutes later, we were parked in my driveway. Jasper helped me out and we walked in the house. Immediately, I could feel Jasper tense up.

"Darlin', we have ta go," his voice was laced in panic, but I could tell he was trying to stay calm.

"Jasper? What's wrong?" he was worrying me more and more, and my headache suddenly tripled in pain.

"Bella, come on. I'll explain what I can on the ride home, though I'm not exactly sure what's goin' on." I nodded and let him lead me out the house and back into the car.

Jasper peeled out of the driveway and toward the Cullen mansion. I looked back at the receding outline of my house and vowed to come back and figure out what just happened. My headache, although still bad, was getting better as we got farther away from the house. The feeling in the back of my neck, however, was back stronger than ever.

* * *

 **That was it! What do you think's going on? Any guesses as to what's going on with Bella's head/neckache situation? I actually have two options as to what's going on. They don't change the story too much depending on which I choose, but they do say something about Bella. I know there's not much Bella/Jasper lovin' in this one but, hey, this is serious stuff thats going on. Can't always be fun and games ;)**

 **Review and follow :) It keeps me motivated (plus I like hearing what you guys have to say)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okie does everyone! Here it is: Chapter 8! Thanks for bearing with me even though I'm crap at paying attention to what day it is. I blame it all on the fact that it's summer :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I definitely do not own Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"So, what's going on?" I turned my body toward Jasper. I wanted answers and I wanted them as soon as Jasper could provide them. Although a part of me knew that he didn't know exactly what was going on, a bigger part of me was well aware that he knew a hell of a lot more than I did.

"Bella," he sighed. It hadn't escaped my attention that he had been using my name rather than some term of endearment, which meant that something serious was going on. Knowing this didn't make me feel any better about myself.

"Don't 'Bella' me, Jasper," I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't stop my body from reacting this way, even though I didn't mean to be so harsh towards him. I guess my self preservation skills were finally kicking in, and they weren't taking Jasper's stalling well.

"The house smelled off, darlin'," he sighed once again. "it smelled like…" he stopped, looking at me for permission to continue. I understood that what he was about to say could be disturbing.

"…death," he finally concluded. Disturb me it did.

"What do you mean? Nobody's been in my house except for me, and, last time I checked, I'm alive and well," I could feel my palms become clammy and my heart race. He gave me a worried look and I immediately felt a calming sensation spread through my body. As much as I hated it when he manipulated my emotions, I was grateful for it at this moment. He nodded and smiled when he felt my emotions, then went back to being serious.

"There's something else," he started. I looked at him bewildered. _What else is wrong with my life?_

"Hm?" I allowed my head to drop and relax on the head rest.

"There was a vampire in the house a little bit before we got to your house. I'm gonna have ta go back in there and check again with Peter and Char. Maybe we can catch this guy."

"Too dangerous," I whispered before realizing it.

"Bella, it's necessary," he took my hand in his. "If we find the vampire, we can question him and get more answers. I doubt this was just a random vampire that wandered into your house looking for a human to snack on." I noticed he growled at the mention of me being a meal, which made me a bit happy given the situation, but didn't comment.

"I agree," I quickly said, "but I want to be with you too." I crossed my arms, looking very much like a toddler in the midst of a temper tantrum. I knew I would have trouble getting him to agree.

After a small argument, he agreed. That is, as long as I was either with him, Peter, or Char. I also had to have a lighter on me at all times, and, if any three of them told me to leave or told me to stay away from something, I had to comply. I readily agreed to his conditions just as we entered the Cullens' driveway.

As we entered the house, I couldn't help but notice that it was eerily quiet. Jasper and I moved to the living room to find a state of chaos. At least, I think it was chaos, for vampires.

All the Cullens and the rest of the Whitlocks looked frozen in place. Peter and Char were sitting up straight as a pole on the couch, holding each other's hands. Emmett was sitting criss-cross apple sauce on the ground with his hands in his face, covering his eyes. Rose sat right behind him on the couch with a pensive look on her face. Alice looked like she was stuck in a vision.

Surprisingly, Esme was nowhere to be seen, but Carlisle was squat in the center of the room with his back to us. The second our feet entered the large space, all the other vamps snapped their eyes towards Jasper and I. They began to speak a thousand miles an hour and it was becoming a little bit overwhelming. I would have found it comical had it not been for the situation we were in at the moment. I took a deep breath.

"Slow the _fuck_ down," I said calmly. Everyone immediately listened and shut up. _Thank god, the headache was about to come back._

"What's going on here? Hurry it up 'cause we've got important things to talk about," Jasper looked pointedly at Peter and Char.

"We came into the house after a hunt and found this paper on the table," Peter said while waving a paper, one that I hadn't seen in his hand before, in the air.

"We were curious as to what it was since we had left the house perfectly clean," Charlotte continued, "and since Pixie got in the house first, she was the first to notice and pick it up."

"As soon as I picked up the envelope, I was pulled into one of the strongest visions I've ever had in my vampiric life," Alice picked up where Peter left off. At the look of disgust Alice was wearing, my neck tingles started acting up again and I instinctively reached up to rub on it. Jasper noticed and did the same. I could see Peter watching our actions with wonder from the corner of my eye. _I'll ask him what his deal is later._

"Continue," Jasper barked out the order, making me feel all warm and fuzzy. He leaned his face into mine.

"Not now," he breathed into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I gulped and nodded, trying to maintain my composure. We both looked to Alice to continue.

"I was transported to a large open area. It was somewhere hot, but it was night time so there was no sunlight, which made it harder to see despite my vampire vision. There were bodies everywhere, but I couldn't tell what they were doing exactly. They were clearly smashing into each other though, so I can guess they were fighting. In the middle of them was a woman standing with a middle aged man by her side. I couldn't see their faces, and all I could tell was that the whole area was incredibly dirty and bloody, something that the people in it were too."

Suddenly, I remembered the feeling I had this morning after waking up. My hands travelled up my arms and started rubbing at the nonexistent dirt there. _Why does that sound so familiar?_

Jasper cut my thoughts off short with a question, one that I should have thought of but didn't.

"What does the note say?" He said holding his hand out, expecting someone to give him the letter.

"I don't think you're gonna want to see it, major," Charlotte whispered. Jasper glared at her, daring her to keep the thing he wanted away from him. No words were needed to know that shit would go to hell if someone didn't get him that letter.

Since the Cullens and Whitlocks had decided to be as still as statues, I moved myself away from Jasper, rolling my eyes as he growled.

"You want the letter, don't you?" I raised my eyebrow at him. I grabbed the envelope from Alice's hand and handed it to Jasper, who opened it the second it was out of my hands completely.

All of a sudden, he was gone. I blinked once, twice, and then once more, hoping someone would explain what was going on. Instead, everyone had looks of pity in their eyes, making the anger within me rise.

"What's going on and where is Jasper?" I said, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. Then I realized what I should really be asking, the one question that would have the answers to explain Jasper's actions. "What does the letter say?"

"It implies that someone is out to get the major's 'precious' pet, Isabella," Peter said, looking at me with worry.

"Who?" I simply asked.

"That's what we were going to ask you," Carlisle finally spoke.

"What he means to say is: do you know anyone who might have something against you? A vampire?" Rosalie translated.

For the first time in my life, I felt true pain. It was like lightening had hit my body everywhere and had set out to destroy and torture me with each volt it sent rushing through me. My body went limp and dropped to the ground, my arms immediately cradling my head, which felt like it was being split open. My body burned, especially my neck. I began clawing at it and subconsciously realized that I could seriously hurt myself if I didn't stop.

Two cold arms grabbed my own ones and passed them over to another two, which held them together before securing them with a rope. _My neck! My head! The burn!_

"Argghh," I managed to let out. I felt myself being lifted off the floor and being embraced. I allowed the darkness that was creeping at the edges of my mind take over. Then, everything went black.

 **JPOV**

 _To my precious major, who I've missed dearly,_

A growl ripped through me at the memory of the letter as I ran to the woods behind our house.

 _I know something about your precious mate that could destroy her,_

The air around me felt thicker than usual.

 _and destroy her it will._

I couldn't help myself and allowed my fist to rip a hole through the tree closest to me.

 _I may be evil, but I never lie. We will see each other soon, mi amor._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Maria_

After having read that line, I saw red. I could hear Bella question the rest of the family about the letter, but continued to run. I was out of earshot within a second and decided that destroying everything in sight was the best option for how to handle the situation.

I could have never imagined that my life would be turned upside down all because of one letter. I had just met my mate after years of being tortured and alone, only to be threatened to have her taken way from me by the bitch I escaped from. _And to think, I left her ass to make my life better._

My senses finally came back to me, and I started to think straight again. I realized that I had left Bella back at the house without any sort of explanation. I made it my top priority to never let her escape from my sight.

I ran back to the house at full speed only to have fear and worry pushed at me. Every single person in there was feeling those two emotions. Everyone except Bella. Something was clearly wrong and that thought pushed me to get to Bella faster.

The scene that presented itself in front of me was one I couldn't get a grip on. Rosalie, Charlotte, and Alice were hugging and sobbing to each other in a corner while Carlisle and Peter were tending to Bella, who seemed to have fainted. I could tell she was alive, thankfully. Her emotions were still coming at me hard.

As much as being able to feel those emotions filled me with relief, I could not fathom what had her feeling such pain. She was still on the outside, not moving an inch or making any noises other than breathing. She had a light blush on her face and her mouth was slightly open. She looked like she was asleep.

I went over to Carlisle, who looked like he was about to pick her up. Just as he moved his hands under her, I reached my hands out and took over.

"Bed or…" I was wondering if he thought she needed to go to his study and get tested.

"You can take her to bed, Jasper," Carlisle said, looking and feeling surprised. I held onto her tightly as I wove through the house towards my room. I laid her on the bed, making sure she was as comfortable as possible.

"Carlisle. Peter," I whispered. I wanted to talk to them, but I didn't want Bella waking up. _And there's no way in hell she's staying here alone._

I felt their presence in the room before either of them spoke. Suddenly, my anger was back and through the roof. I could not believe they had let something happen to Bella. I wanted answers and I wanted them now. I let out a small but strong growl, making sure that they knew I meant business.

I turned to face the two vampires and was pleased to see that they had placed themselves in a submissive position. The beast within me purred. I hadn't seen this sight in a long time, the last time being right before joining the Cullens with Alice.

"Yes, Major?" Peter tipped his head up when I sent him a wave of content. Carlisle followed suit.

"Care to tell me what exactly happened here?" I couldn't help but smile at the two in front of me. I was standing on a thin line between me and my beast, and one wrong answer on their parts could mean their heads.

"It seems that she fainted," Carlisle said.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "I hadn't noticed." I shot him a glare and a growl. I didn't need my gift to make him feel fear right now.

"Right after you left, Major, she asked what the letter was about. We asked her if she knew anyone who was out to get her. Suddenly she was on the ground, clutchin' onto her neck and head. I think the cause for this," Peter said while motioning towards Bella's resting form, "is that headache she's been complainin' about."

I nodded once and turned to Bella. How could I have been so stupid. She told me that her head was hurting, told me that regular advil wasn't doing anything to help, and yet I still didn't look further into it. I should have at least asked Carlisle to check her over.

I slammed my fist on my thigh, causing a sound similar to two boulders smashing into each other. Carlisle jumped in surprise. I sighed.

"Thanks," I looked up at them and gave them a small smile. "Sorry, you can go."

Just as he turned around to leave, I remembered I had something to ask Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" He turned around and I could feel his confusion. "Where's Esme?"

"She actually went to find you two after we found the letter. You three must have just missed each other. She texted me that you weren't at Bella's a couple of minutes before you arrived. She's still looking around town for you."

I nodded once more.

"Thanks for reminding me, Jasper," he continued. "To be honest, I forgot she was out since I was preoccupied with Bella. I have to let her know what's going on." he said as he turned to leave.

"No problem," I looked at Bella and took her hand in mine, squeezing slightly.

I looked up at the ceiling, closed my eyes, and let her emotions sink into me, allowed them to anchor themselves in my brain so that I could get an idea as to whats going on in her little head.

The pain was still there, but it had significantly subdued. Her emotions felt lighter and more airy than they had before. I felt wisps of comfort and love settle into my mind, and basked in them. It reminded me once again how pure and honest Bella's emotions were.

I sighed and looked back down at the beauty I called my mate, my forever. I really hoped she was okay and would wake up soon.

 **BPOV**

I was floating in and out of subconsciousness at first. While Peter and Carlisle fretted over me, I could only think of one thing, other than my pain: Jasper. I still didn't know where he had run off to and what the hell that stupid letter was about. I was still pissed off at the fact that a part of my brain has clearly connected the dots to this big puzzle, but that it didn't feel like sharing its newly found information.

But still, the thought at the forefront of my mind was Jasper and his safety. The pain of the headache and the pain of being away from him fused together. For a few minutes I was in agony. I had no control of my body anymore, so I had no clue what I was doing. For some reason, though, I was highly sensitive to others' touch.

Just as someone was about to lift me up, I felt another pair of cold hands wrap around my body. The pleasure and comfort they brought with them left no doubt in my mind. This pair of hands belonged to Jasper.

I was about to let myself go when the image of a beautiful woman with wild, black curls met me. I was astounded by her obvious confidence and confused as to why her image was appearing before me in the state that I was in.

Through all my confusion, though, a part of me felt a sense of familiarity. Along with it came terror and hatred. Before I could question my feelings, however, a darkness watched over me, forcing my last conscious thought to be of the mysterious woman who watched me with knowing eyes.

* * *

 **Soooo? How was it? Good? Bad? I'm actually a bit nervous about this one. Hope you're having a good week so far, reading some good fanfics, staying happy and healthy! See you next chapter!**

 **Peek into my life: I've been trying to drink milk more often. I get bruised really easily, and I heard it helps your skin get stronger. True? I don't know. Worth trying? Yup.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heyllo! Chapter 9 is officially ready for your wonderful eyes and minds! Hope you like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, okay? Sheesh.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **BPOV**

I shot up into sitting position, gasping for breath. Immediately, I was surrounded by eight cold bodies, all watching me with unease. I appreciated them not talking right away, regardless of how much they wanted to. I forced myself to stretch, knowing that nothing would get done if all I did was sit in bed all day.

I groaned and Jasper conveniently rushed to my side with a glass of water and some Tylenol.

"Don't strain yourself, darlin'," he said. All I could manage was a weak nod in response. I guess my voice didn't feel like reintroducing itself just yet. Jasper noticed and started rubbing my back, drawing out different shapes with his fingers.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice was the first Cullen to speak. I coughed a bit, hoping that it would prompt my voice to return, and return it did.

"Chipper," I smirked, causing a round of nervous giggles to go off in the room. Everyone except for Jasper was in a better mood. He was too tense, and his fingers were beginning to push harder into my skin with every passing second.

"I'm fine," I said. "It was just a bad reaction to the situation. I mean, with what happened before we came here and all wouldn't you all be reacting like this? If you were human, that is." My eyebrow cocked up and I looked at all of them one by one, daring them to argue.

Of course Peter was the first. What he said, though, surprised me.

"What happened before you came over?" I looked at him for a bit, trying to determine whether or not he was serious. _He really doesn't know? How long was Jasper gone for?_

I turned to the person in question.

"You didn't tell them, Jazz?" His mouth opened and closed a few times, but no sound came out.

"What happened Bella? Clearly my dumbass brother would rather brood than tell us details," Char said, shooting Jasper a glare. Before he went all Major mode, I tightened my grip on his hand.

"It wasn't his fault, Char," I sighed. "What would you do if you were in Jasper's position and Peter suddenly blacked out?" If vampires could blush, Char would have been the color of a clown's nose.

"Whatever!" Emmett shouted. Leave it to him to completely break any tension in the room. "Just tell us what happened already so we can fix the damn problem!"

I looked at Rose, wondering if she was going to hit him for being so unnecessarily loud, but it seems that, for once, she was on the same emotional boat as her husband. She caught me looking at me and snorted, knowing exactly what I was expecting.

"I guess I built it up a little more than I should have, so I'm just going to put it out there that we don't actually really know what's going on," I said. "But, what we do know is that there was someone in my house before we got there today. Definitely dangerous, most likely vampire."

A symphony of gasps sounded. I rolled my eyes. _It's as if they have this stuff rehearsed._

"But…but how?" Alice whispered. "We're so close! I should have definitely been able to see someone break into your house, even if they were a vampire!"

"Not if they're gifted," Carlisle murmured. Everybody's head shot up to look at the doctor, waiting for him to further explain. He looked up after his moment of thought, and his surprised expression at seeing seven other vampires staring at him amused me.

"I don't know much about vamps," I stated, "but if Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, and Alice can see the future, then surely it's possible for someone to block those gifts out?"

"Just like you with Edward," Rosalie muttered.

"Interestin'," Peter said. Silence ensued while they all thought of what this could all mean, specifically for me and my safety. Not to brag, but I had an awesome family.

"Could you guys leave Bella and I alone for a bit?" Jasper suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence in the room.

Suddenly, as if they weren't just there a second ago, the room was void of anyone other than Jasper and myself. I looked at him, curiosity pulsing in me so strong that I'm sure he could feel it more than anything else he might have felt today. _I know we're mates and he needs alone time with me, but doesn't he also want to strategize?_ Who was I to complain though?

"Jasper?"

"Darlin'," he took his hand out of mine and ran his fingers through his wild hair. "Were you dreamin' while you were blacked out by any chance?"

"B-but," I stuttered, "how did you know that?" He chuckled.

"I've been around you while you sleep enough that I know the difference between your emotions while you're awake versus dreaming."

"What do you mean? Am I weird?" I couldn't help but feel like a freak. He shook his head as if he could read my thoughts. _Hah, he can use Edward's gift better than Edward can._

"Your emotions are more raw when you're dreaming. Even awake, you have very open emotions, but, like anyone else who wants privacy, you keep some of it off limits to you're dreaming, it's like the floodgates to your brain open up. It's amazing. I never knew a person could hide so much and still be so opened up to others."

"Hm, interesting," I said, sticking my bottom lip out in thought. I was so caught up in thinking about my emotions that I didn't realize Jasper had inched closer to me until he was right in front of my face.

His teeth caught my straying bottom lip and he sucked on it lightly.

"So," he grinned, "tell me about that dream and then we could do funner stuff. I missed you."

"I never left," I gasped, "but I missed you too."

"Dream," he reminded me while resting his elbows on either side of my body and his head on his hands.

"It was dirty," I explained, earning a questioning look from him. I blushed a bit when I realized how that came out. "N-not like that!" He chuckled.

"Mhm." I smacked his arm lightly.

"Oh hush. I meant, it was dusty and muddy."

"What was?"

"Everything. Me, the grass, the air, and the lady standing in front of me." I thought about the lady I had seen in my dream again. Yes, she was absolutely gorgeous, but there was something menacing about her. Every nerve in my body warned me against her, and I didn't even know who she was.

"Who was she?" he asked, looking a little worried.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I've ever met her before. She had long, curly, black hair. Her skin was pale like yours, which makes me think she was a vampire, but she clearly wasn't white. Maybe hispanic," I pondered. I hadn't noticed Jasper stiffening in front of me.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"She looked like she knew something I didn't. I didn't like it. She was clearly way to cocky for her own good," I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

Jasper pinched it out of habit, but I could finally tell that his mind was elsewhere.

"It was probably nothing though," I rushed out. I didn't want him to get too paranoid over a stupid dream of mine. I mean, I had never met this lady before. He ignored me.

"You said you've never met her?" he looked at me with calculating eyes. I shook my head.

"Nope. I would have remembered."

"But how's that possible. It's a known fact that you don't forget faces subconsciously," he got closer to my face and looked deep into my eyes. "They say that everyone you see in a dream is someone you've seen in real life."

"Okay," I said, confused. "What does it matter if I've seen her before?"

"If she's who I think she is, Bella, then we have a major problem here, and we need to find out exactly how you know her immediately!" He got up and started pacing the room in front of me.

"You're going to wear the carpet out if you keep doing that at vampire speed, you know?" I said, trying to ease the tension he was creating. I sighed. I was clearly failing. "Who do you think she is anyway?"

He looked at me quickly and kept his gaze on me, clearly trying to see if he should tell me. He better pick the right choice, because he was telling me no matter what. It would just be easier to tell me sooner rather than later.

He must of felt my determination because he sighed and came to sit next to me on the bed.

"Her name is Maria," he said angrily. Not quietly enough for Peter and Char, apparently, because they stormed into the room just as Jasper was saying the last syllable of the woman's name.

 _Maria._ A chill so strong ran along my spine that I shivered. Jasper wrapped his arms around me for comfort.

"Excuse me? Why would that bitch be after Bella?" Charlotte growled.

Jasper shook his head and Peter crossed his arms over his chest. All three of their eyes had quickly turned pitch black, and even the room felt colder. For a few minutes, I could tell they were speaking too quickly for me to hear. Other than that, they didn't move even a millimeter.

They all looked like the vampires in the movies now, and, for the first time in my life, I was scared. Not necessarily because of them, but at the situation we were in and how they were reacting to it. They had never had any reason to act this way, no matter how many times I got myself into trouble.

Suddenly, all three of their heads shot to look at me.

"So," I let a nervous laugh escape me, "you finally decided to let me in on your conversation?"

"Sorry, B, but our brains just process information faster. We can come up with a plan faster if we do this together," Peter explained.

"It comes naturally to us, darlin'," Jasper included. "It's like second nature." I nodded, confirming my understanding.

I trusted every single person in the room with my life, and that wasn't about to change anytime soon. Hell, they could make any plan they wanted for my life and I can safely say they would know exactly what I would want more than I would.

"Okay, so what's up?" I asked.

"Have you ever lived in the South? I'm talkin' Texas," Peter looked at me with one eyebrow cocked up. I scrunched my eyebrows in thought.

"Not that I can remember, which I guess means I've never actually lived there," I thought some more as Jasper, Peter, and Char started talking again.

"You used to live in Phoenix, right Bella?" It was Charlotte's turn to question me. Seems like she chose the right question.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'. "I lived there with Renee and Phil, her husband, before moving to Forks."

"Interesting. Why did you move?"

"I wanted to leave Renee and Phil alone. I was a bother to them and their relationship," As I said the line, it occurred to me that it felt too forced.

"Are you sure?" Jasper looked at me concerned. He was clearly feeling something from me that not even I was.

"I-I think," I said, suddenly unsure of myself. "Why? What are you feeling?"

"Nothing."

"Huh?" That floored me. Jasper had never not been able to feel me. He always described his connection to me as stronger than anyone else's. He could always feel my emotions more strongly than anyone else's.

"I mean," he started, "when you were saying that, there was no real emotion coursing through you. At first there was a little bit of sadness, which I can guess is from leaving your mom, but then you seemed to get uncomfortable and stopped feeling all-together."

"Could it have something to do with me practically having to shove the words out of my throat?" There was no point in covering things up at this point, especially if they were going to help me stay alive. Plus, Jasper would seriously get pissed if I held back anything, and I'm not in the mood for make up anything.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"I mean, I want to feel those words strongly, but I can't seem to shake the feeling that it isn't the issue. I'm not sure what it means though, sorry."

"Hm. That's weird." Charlotte said. We all were trapped in our thoughts when my eyes started drooping and I let out a yawn.

"Darlin', I would rather you stay here tonight, but if you wanna go home you can. I would just have to stay with ya," he winked at me, relishing in the blush he caused. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"As much as I want to sleepover, I feel like I need to be home right now," I said, not sure where the words came from. Honestly, I had been prepared to accept his offer of staying over at the Cullen mansion. I went with the flow though.

"You feel?" Peter suddenly jumped up from the seat he had been in.

"Um, yes?" I said, giving him a 'leave me alone' look.

"No, seriously," he said. "I think I'm on to something. Did you originally want to go home or stay?"

"Stay," I shrugged.

"Then why didn't you-" Jasper was cut off by a beaming Peter.

"And you said that the back of your neck hurts or feels weird, right?"

"Bingo," I sighed, wishing he would get to the point.

"Awesome," he clapped his hands together. "Well then, I would like to officially name Bella a proud user of my yoda magic!" Jasper and Charlotte's jaws dropped to the ground.

"Excuse me?" I said, genuinely confused.

"Oh, I'm hurt!" Peter exclaimed. "You forgot I could kind of tell the future, didn't you? That I _know_ when something's gonna happen, or if something _feels_ right or wrong?" That woke me right back up. _I guess I'm not getting much sleep tonight._

"B-but," I stuttered. "How?" He simply shrugged while Jasper groaned.

"Darlin', I love you, but please dont be annoying about this like this ass is," I giggled. Thankfully, the tension in the room was slowly disappearing, but it still lingered in the background.

"Welp, let's get going," I told Jasper. "Do you want to bring some stuff, or do you still have a duffle at my place?"

"Right where I left it last time," he answered. We always stayed over at one another's places, so we had a little bit of each of our stuff in our rooms. Thanks to Alice, I had a new and improved walk in closet in the house, one that connected to Jasper's. _Bless her soul._

 **XXX**

When we got back to the house, I had my human moments and got dressed in my pajamas. Jasper snuggled into bed with me right after and we cuddled for a bit.

"So, who's this Maria?" I asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the calm in the room. Too bad, I guess. Jasper's face turned sour at the mention of the name, and he tensed up. I just waited for him to open up.

"She was my sire," he said coldly as I gasped.

"The one who forced you to fight and get hurt?" I said with tears in my eyes. Why was that monster after me? What could a little human possibly have that she wants? Then it hit me.

"Jasper," I gasped out in horror.

"What's wrong?" He said, looking into my eyes. He was clearly worried about me.

"I think," I took a breath to calm myself down. "I think she wants to use me to get to you, Jasper."

"I don't think so, Darlin'," he said cooly. "If she wanted to come get me, she would have tried before this, and I'm sure she wouldn't have stopped until she either got me or died."

I shivered at that. The woman we were dealing with was definitely hard headed, but, if it weren't Jasper that she was after, then what was it?

"I still think it's you she wants," I mumbled. "I mean, she did sign the letter to you, so she knew we were connected and it would end up with you."

"It's a possibility, but I still think there's a bit more goin' on here," Jasper said.

"We'll see, I guess." I turned around and closed my eyes, willing sleep to come.

"Bella?"

"Hm?" I turned to look at him again.

"Where you unhappy with Renee and Phil's relationship? Where they unhappy with you being in the picture?" I felt a little offended that he would ask at first. Did he not know who I was? How could he come to that conclusion just because I left, especially when I told him why I left.

"I dont mean to be offensive," he clarified. "Just answer the question."

"No, of course not." I said with confidence.

"So then why is it that you demand that the reason you left Phoenix is because you were 'a bother to their relationship'?"

My mouth opened and closed, over and over again. I scratched my head in thought and puffed a breath in frustration.

"I don't know!" I suddenly exploded. "I don't know what's going on or why I have this pain in my neck, literally. Well, now I know about the neck thing, but I don't know who this Maria is, and I don't know what she wants with me. And I definitely don't know what my parents have anything to do with this!"

Jasper hugged me close to him as tears escaped my eyes. I whimpered as he apologized profusely. I knew he didn't mean to upset me and I made sure he felt it. I still wanted to know where he was trying to go with this though. I had to get at least one answer.

"I think something happened in Phoenix that may have been closed off in your mind," he said as if reading my mind. I was confused. "Well, let's just say that you talk in your sleep, and Phoenix and Texas aren't that far apart in Vampire speed."

"What have I been saying?"

"We'll talk it over tomorrow with Peter, Char, and the rest of the family. Too much happened today and you need to sleep. Goodnight, Darlin'."

He sent me wave after wave of lethargy.

"We never got to doing the funner stuff," I murmured. I heard him chuckle.

Soon, I found myself drifting into a deep sleep, one filled with images of dirt and a woman, of blood and gore, of red and black.

* * *

 **Welp, that was that. I really hope you liked it.**

 **Feel free to send me some predictions or questions or whatever you feel like sending over. I would really appreciate a review (I can only get better if you tell me what to improve).**

 **I am a strong believer in having my own story line for things though, so what I have planned is how this story is going to go (otherwise, what's the point of reading a story if you're the one writing it?)**

 **P.S. I still don't know what "life" means on doc manager, so if someone could help with that, that would be great. Or I could just google it I guess :) Again, thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
